Halo
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: He stopped believing that they existed ever since that day. Until one proved him wrong. /SasuSaku.Possible Twoshots./


Uhm... Hi! My... _-cough__-_**BirthdayFic**_-cough__-_ to my dearest Sasu-cakes! I know it's super effin' late BUT I can't just abandon it. TT_TT And I can't wait for next year too. So nyah! :3 Alright, rant's over. I still have to study Physics. MWAHA!

**Ciao! Ciao!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ish not mine

( RD-CHAN HOKAGE )

**H A L O**

* * *

><p>"He looks so sad…"<p>

A girl spoke in a soft voice.

"Sakura… you've been telling that ever since _it_ happened."

The two females stared at the clear water which showed a man, making his way through the crowd of people in the busy streets of Konoha. Everyone has smiles on their faces while he, alone appeared to be in misery. He walked with head hung down and hands on his pockets.

"I _really _want to help him." Sakura pleaded, placing her index finger on the water which sent little waves that made the image slowly fade away. Her emerald orbs stared at the older woman who gave a shook of her head gesturing the girl that she declines her request. She only patted her head, her crimson eyes looking at her with pity before leaving the young girl alone, sitting beside the huge ivory basin where they saw the lonely man.

She dipped her finger again and made a circular motion until an image appeared and it was the same person before, now heading straight towards an empty playground. Sakura wished she was there to comfort him and tell him there's still hope. Seeing him that way, it made her heart ache.

"I only want him to be happy…"

* * *

><p>Night had replaced the day, engulfing the earth below with darkness but the moon glowed in its radiance along with the tiny twinkling stars scattered in the black sky. From the lively streets of Fire Country to its quiet playground, there stood a man looking at the merry people flocking the clubs and sidewalks. He grimaced at the sight, obsidian orbs glaring at the ground as his fist tightened inside his pockets.<p>

"_Kaa-san… do angels exist?"_

"_Of course Sasu-chan! Everyone has their own angels who watch them every day; making sure they are always fine."_

"Tch. Angels… do not fucking exist. Not even god."

Uchiha Sasuke cursed; his fist landing on the tree beside him, creating a crack at the bark of the tree. He felt anger surging inside him endlessly, ever since **that** day where he lost everything; an accident that instantly took the lives of his family except his. He has always asked why He hasn't taken his life yet so he can be finally freed from his grief and anger that tormented him even to this day. If they did exist, then why did they let them die and deal things on his own? It has always angered him why they ended in such a dreadful fate which led him to his current situation and belief. Then again, it was the reason why he had grown so cold towards people; his heart no longer opened.

Glancing at his watch, he scorned at the date he saw.

**06-23**

The same day they left him… and never coming back.

He closed his eyes, letting the cold wind brush past him and his thoughts be carried away. As he savored the breeze, he felt something soft and light graze in his face that caused him to slowly reveal his onyx orbs expecting leaves falling on him but was surprised to see _feathers._

He looked around, searching for any sign of a feathered animal. But it bothered him that no single flapping sound disturbed him and that birds do not appear at this time. Holding out his hand, he let a single quill fall on his palm and observed. It felt so smooth and soft against his skin; he wondered how they fell.

_Sasuke-kun…_

The sweet melodious voice caught him off guard, scanning his surroundings. "Who's there?" He asked in a low voice. He heard a faint laugh in his mind, and then came the reply, '_Someone you don't expect to see.'_

"Just spill it already." He said in annoyance, eyes staring sideways trying to locate the stranger talking to him and he was sure it's a female.

_Hasty are we? I want you to close your eyes._

He scoffed, thinking some kid is trying to make fun of him. "Don't fuck with me." Sasuke hissed.

_Please Sasuke-kun?_

The way she said it, as much as he hates it, softened him a bit; affecting him. He hesitantly closed his eyes and waited, searching for her presence. He heard the rustling of leaves and then came another breeze that surrounded him. He wondered why he'd follow her instructions and feel something else. And how can someone –a stranger nonetheless- know his name? To his dismay, he felt a bit nervous when cold air began to gather in his hand and the right side of his cheek. But then, the air turned into warm and solid hands. He felt the light touch of her finger tips on his cheek that calmed him.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. You can open your eyes now."

He followed and in front of him stood a girl wearing a white sleeveless dress and barefooted. And what amused him was her pink hair that flowed down to her waist and her skin that seemed to glow in darkness. It took him a few moments to realize that he'd been staring at her for too long, gaining back his composure.

"Who are you?" He slightly backed away from her; losing the contact of her hand on his cheek.

"Someone you don't believe that exists." She replied turning around and stared up in the sky, a small smile adoring her face. She glanced from behind to find him looking at her that clearly meant, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm an angel Sasuke-kun, believe it or not."

"Nice try lady, like I'd easily believed that." He said in an annoyed tone. "How'd you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a long time up there." She gestured the sky then continued, "And saw how much you've changed." Her smile turned into a small frown, emerald orbs looking at him sadly as she strode towards the man who stared suspiciously at her.

"You… are annoying."

"Do I have to show my wings to prove my being?"

"Hn."

He heard her sigh and then noticed something glow from her back. At first he thought, she was just playing around trying to fool him but as he stared intensely at the radiance coming from her back, slowly something unfurled delicately behind. A soft wind surrounded the unnamed girl in front him; her eyes closed and hands clasped together in a praying position. Long beautiful white wings spread causing feathers to shower around and her eyes opened, revealing those gleeful emerald orbs.

"You can touch them." She told him, smiling at the man who was silently astonished at the sight.

"Impossible." He murmured, blinking twice to make sure it wasn't an illusion. And indeed, it was real. There she was, an angel he'd always wished to see ever since he was a child but… _it was too late_. He felt his fists clench, images from his past came playing in his mind.

Upon seeing this, the girl's smile turned upside down knowing that her appearance would only sadden him more. Her wings folded and slowly she walked to him. With every step, Sakura felt her heart ache as she got closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly.

"Don't…" He told her raising a hand, his voice a mix of anger and agony. Why? Why had she come only at this time where everything is over for him? Where there is no more hope and for him to forget that he once believed in their existence. And then he felt her presence near him, so warm and welcoming unlike his. "Sasuke-kun," she said almost pleadingly, her fingers closing around his fist that were tightly clenched. He wanted to push her away but a part of him stopped him.

It's been a while ever since he'd felt broken again, like his heart was being twisted inside him and the pain coursed through his entire system making him weak. He gritted his teeth noticing his vision getting blurry, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt a stream of tears trail down to his face.

Gently opening his closed fist, Sakura entwined their fingers and looked up to him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up." He replied icily, pulling away his hand that went to his face, rubbing off the liquid that stained his face.

The girl noticed this, feeling guilt washing over her. _It shouldn't be this way..._ She thought in regret, staring at him.

"I'm sorry for being here… that only made your situation worse." Her voice was barely audible but he heard and to note that she too was in pain confused him. "I thought… I could help you."

"Why?" He asked staring at her with great intense. "Why now? When everything's gone!"

The angel can only bite her lip, looking away at his gaze as tears continuously flowed down his face that was angry yet at the same time hurt.

"Sasuke-"

"And how can you help me, angel?" He asked her as his onyx orbs narrowed at the girl that claims to be that dreaded creature he once believed in. "Tell me that everything's fine? That **you** are finally here and now I'm in peace?" Sasuke was breathing hard, letting all sealed emotions come out. "Do you even know how I feel?"

"I actually envy you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured as she remembered her own past that had once haunted her.

"What's there to be envy of?"

"You're still alive, still here even if you lost everything."

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him that was slowly losing her glow.

"What are you talking about?"

She let out a sad giggle then replied, "I… also lost my family… and like you, felt overwhelming agony. But what made it more painful was that… nobody cared."

A soft breeze passed, letting the feathers on the ground sway on their feet.

"Then you…"

"I took my life."

A sad smile was painted on her angelic face and her once cheery emerald orbs became glassy, fighting the urge to sob in front of him. Indeed, she was still a young angel, her emotions still uncontrolled.

"You're strong Sasuke-kun… and a lot of people care for you. So don't ever think that everything's gone."

The air became icy cold; the once star-filled sky now covered by dark clouds which Sasuke noted, now staring at the girl who seemed human in her current state. "So please…don't lose hope." she told him, her crystal tears threatening to fall. She knew this was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be her crying, she must be strong for him yet here she is in all her angel glory who could only cry her heart out.

She wiped her unshed tears and let out a choked sob, "I-I'm sorry… I-I s-shouldn't be the one crying here. I ju-"

Her next words were muffled by a sudden pull of her body to his; his arms wrapped around her fragile frame that held her tightly.

Rain then fell upon them as the young angel cried, her soft whimpers smothered by the continuous tapping of liquid falling on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled, "I-I can't do anything to help you…"

"No," his hold on her tightened, "Don't say foolish things, angel."

"But-"

He took her chin, causing her to look at his deep onyx orbs that had always mesmerized her ever since she saw him as a little boy. She felt her whole body shiver at the freezing temperature brought by the rain, yet she was grateful that Sasuke was there, making her feel warm, _loved_.

"You're my hope."

And to the angel's utter surprise, her lips were claimed by Sasuke in a soft, gentle kiss. Her eyes involuntarily closed, a foreign emotion fluttering inside as she timidly responded to him; fingers curling onto his shirt that was soaked with rain.

They break away, softly gasping for air but still stayed close together; shielding themselves from the cold atmosphere. Droplets of rain came to a stop, the sky once again sparkling with countless stars. The lad savored the angel enclosed in his arms, her warmth coursing around them both. He was grateful she came; her presence that gave him a realization that there a lot of people who cared for his well-being whom he ignored, too drowned in his loneliness and remorse.

And his mother's words came playing in his mind, "_Everyone has their own guardian angels who watch them every day; making sure they are always fine."_

He mentally smiled at the thought for his own guardian angel proved it.

"Neh Sasuke-kun…" She said in her cheery voice, her head resting on his chest where she could perfectly hear the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead**&R**eview :3

Sucky title, sucky plot. Oh gawd. I wonder how this will turn out.

( I just let my fingers type to their joys XD )

I MIGHT ADD another chapter, though short coz I didn't let Sasuke know Sakura's name. BAHA!

Fail? Too fast? Confusing? WTF?

TELL MEH! :))


End file.
